my brothers back
by emelrocks
Summary: tori brother that none know is her brother comes home with his band mate. What will happen her friends find out she been lying? Will some fall for her brother and his band mate who are like her brother. how will they take the new one direction Louis is her brother. Tandre relationship. Jori friendship.


Andre p.o.v

It was a normal day at Hollywood arts. We were all at our lunch table. Tori got a phone call and said she had to take it.

Tori p.o.v

I got a phone call from my mom

(Tori/Mom)

Hey mom. What's up?

Louis coming home.

Yay my big brother coming home. What about the boys.

There coming too.

When are they coming?

Tonight. And don't tell anyone without louie saying you can.

Ok and don't tell them I can sing.

Ok but I will say you are going to Hollywood arts.

Ok bye mom.

bye.

The phone call end.

I bounce back to my table.

Andre p.o.v

We see tori walking with a bounce in her step back to the table. When she get to the table.

I ask "what's got you all happy?"

"My mom taking me shopping and that means my dad is leaving for a while and I get a thousand dollars."

"Cool tori."

After school

(Tori/_**Andre**_)

_**Hey tori **_

Hey André what up

_**Nothing just waiting for you.**_

Oh ok let go then

Tori p.o.v

When I get home I said "bye Andre." Then I go inside.

2 hours later

I was in my room. Talking Andre on the phone

(Tori/_**Andre**_)

Hey Andre

_**Hey tori wats up**_

I'm sitting on my bed bored.

_**Hey tori what role in the school play did you get**_

I got the lead. You?

_**Umm…..**_

Tell me

_**The lead too**_

That mean we have to kiss

_**Yep.**_

Oh ok (walking down the stair as the boys arrive)

_**Ok**_

Come over anytime and we can practice

_**Ok **_

See you in the morning bye ( all boys staring at her)

_**bye**_

end convo

I run and jump on him and yell Louis.

"hey baby sis," Louis says.

"I missed you guys" as we all hug.

"Aww tori missed us." Harry says.

"Shut up harry" I said.

Louis says "who was that on the phone."

"Oh my best friend Andre."

"oh well we have a concert in the morning, let watch a movie" Naill said.

We sit now to watch the movie but we talk during it.

Louis said "mom said you go to Hollywood arts a talented school."

I said "yep Louis's not the only talented one."

Louis said "we will see."

Liam said "what are you there for?"

I said "acting I get the lead in almost all the plays."

Then the doorbell rang and I got up to get it. "guys it's André. Go to the guest room."

They go up the room and I answer the door.

(Tori/**Andre**)

Hey André

**Hey tori**

Whats up

**Sikowitz want to start working on the play tomorrow. So do you want to practice.**

Sure

(play is uptown, downtown)

**Penny:** I don't know.

**Bellhop:** It's okay that you don't know.

**Penny:** But you deserve an answer.

**Bellhop:** I can wait, for you I would wait a thousand years.

**Penny:** But that's so many!

**Bellhop:** I know I'm poor, I know I don't have much to offer, but I do, love you.

(_Penny turns around and walks away)_

**Penny:** Because I'm beautiful?

**Bellhop: **I don't love you because you're beautiful,_ (While walking up behind Penny)_

_(Bellhop reaches out and grabs Penny's shoulder and turns her around)_

**Bellhop:** You're beautiful because I love you.

**Penny: **Whoa.

Lean in to kiss her like strict says. They kiss and both see fireworks.

They pull away

(Tori/**Andre**)

**That was a good run through. See you tomorrow.**

Ok bye.

End convo

Want he out the door she yell "boys he's gone."

(tori/_Louis_/**harry**/Laim/_**zayn**_/_Naill_)

_What happened?_

We were practice for the play we are doing

**Is that all**

Ya the kiss was for the play

All but tori: he kissed you

Yes. I have to go to bed now.

End convo

Next morning

"Hey guys"

"Hey tori, we made breakfast" they all said.

"Ok you eat a bit first" I said.

After breakfast.

"I'm going outside so Andre will not see you all." I said then go outside.

Andre pulls up.

Hey Andre.

Hey tori about last night.

It ok Andre

"No I was going to ask if you want to go out."

"Well ok Andre."

"What song to you what to sing for the kickback." Andre said

"ssssh."I said let talk in the car.

At school

Cat ran up to me and said "guess what?"

"what" I said

Guess what band is preforming at the kickback" Cat said.

"who" I said.


End file.
